1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device using a magneto alternating current (AC) generator.
2. Background Art
There are power supply devices using a magneto AC generator disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patents 3409659, 3489523, and 2858008. These power supply devices generally include a magneto AC generator, a rectifier circuit, and a power supply voltage control circuit. Electric power generated by the magneto AC generator is converted to a direct current (DC) in the rectifier circuit and inputted into the power generation voltage control circuit. In the power generation voltage control circuit, short control is performed to adjust a voltage to be the voltage of an electrical load formed, for example, of an electrical storage device. The electric power is then supplied to a electrical load device.
The power supply device using the magneto AC generator in the related art performs voltage control independently of an input torque to the magneto AC generator. An input torque to a rotor of the magneto AC generator, which is inputted from a torque supplying device (an engine in the case of an automobile) that supplies rotations to the rotor, varies with revolutions per minutes (rpm) on the rotor side. Hence, the generator in the power supply device in the related art does not necessarily generate electric power at an input torque suitable to a operating state of the rotor or the torque supplying device.